


Stressor, Motive and Disturbing Behavior

by Knott



Category: Mindhunter (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: Holden是个omega，Bill发现这对他们两人的生活以及他们在行为科学部的项目都产生了影响。





	1. Chapter 1

Holden在自言自语。他的头低下来，凝视自己搭档的脸。

“我们得抓紧，”他认真地说，“我们三十分钟后和Kemper有个约会。”

Bill讨厌Holden总在这种时候表现出令人难以忍受的逻辑性，“是吗？你想抓点紧？我有个主意——要不我们交换，我坐到你大腿上去，你来试试让我高潮（getting me off）？”

Bill故意用嘲笑的口气表明自己生气了。他着重强调了一下“高潮”那个词。Holden明显畏缩了一下，不过很快克制住了，这让Bill有点后悔。然而Holden很快恢复了不肯善罢甘休的执着，固执地望向自己的搭档。“我从未明确要求过——而且我们真的不能第一次就迟到。”

“说得对。”Bill点头假装同意，只是让语气中的讥讽更加浓厚。

Holden突然在他腿上不自在地动了动，Bill呻吟起来，皱起眉头望着不安起来的年轻人。Holden的两手仍然握在床头板上，像Bill指示的那样——因为他俩都觉得假如Holden把手搁在Bill的肩膀上那就太怪了。现在，Holden一只手滑下了床头板，不知到哪里去了。Bill抬起眼睛谴责地望去，发现他在不安地摆弄着枕套的一角。这是个廉价的汽车旅馆房间。

“你认为Shepard会不会知道这个？你认为他是否故意安排两个alpha和我同组，以便看着我们的这个新项目失败？”Bill恼火地哼哼，但Holden用十分担忧的口吻说完了整个句子。

“上帝，Holden，”Bill将一只手从Holden腰上抽走，垫在自己的脑后，躺在床上厌烦地望着他，“你让我帮你度过发情期，这也就罢了，我的意思是，我们是两个成年人即将发生性行为，而你花了过去半小时讨论采访Ed Kemper的时机和地下室项目。你真的想要这个吗？”

“抱歉，”Holden轻声说，“拜托不要生我的气。”

Bill沉默下来看着他，他跨坐在Bill的大腿上，套着件背心和睡裤，就是平常Bill习惯看到的他在廉价旅馆躺下来睡觉前的样子，只不过头发比平时乱得多。没有迹象显示他在被欲望折磨，除了他每隔几分钟惊慌失措地眨一下眼睛，舔过嘴唇的样子，他在床单下面悄然拧绞着手指。除了清爽的牙膏味，Bill没有闻到任何属于omega的气味。他看上去很整洁，闻起来也很干净，似乎根本不知道性为何物，也没有成熟过，Bill的心底里短暂闪过一丝疑惑。

“那没什么，”Bill最终说，“只是别再提到Shepard，除非你想让我们俩都硬不起来。”

Holden短促地笑了一下，脸上却没笑容。他小心地挨近Bill，一直谨慎地注意着他们之间的距离，似乎只要Bill一开口他就会停止。他在Bill的腿上像只困惑的幼犬一样动来动去，Bill注视着他，把垫在脑后那只手抽出来，压在他的后腰上，贴着背心外侧。Holden像被电压打了一下一样抬头注视着Bill，但仍然安静地维持着原本的姿势，虽然他的眼睛告诉Bill他很想逃开。“那么，”Bill清了清嗓子，诧异地意识到自己声音粗哑，“告诉我你想怎么办。”

Holden困惑地咬了一下嘴唇，欲言又止地望着Bill。

“你和Debbie从来没做过这个？”

“只有手指。我们试过一次，她恨这个。而且她讨厌承诺。”

“那倒不是典型的alpha行为，”Bill评论道，“他们大部分想要个孩子。我知道我是想要。不，别把膝盖压得那么紧，假如你真的无法放松地坐着，你可以借助枕头——Holden？”

他搭档在碰他，不合时宜地。Holden的食指沿着他的大腿肌肉轮廓轻划，他的侧颈勾勒出一条脆弱的曲线，显示出他正朝前俯身，歪着脑袋。他眼睛里的光芒依然纯洁，然而舌尖却碰到了Bill的耳廓，嘴唇在那里留下一道湿漉漉的曲线，一直滑到锁骨。Bill叫他时，他迷乱地发出轻柔的咕哝声，眼睛紧盯着一处。Bill骂了声“操”，胳膊揽住怀里的人，将他的短裤拽下来。他找到那地方的时候，Holden已经湿了，少量的液体玷污了Bill的指尖。

“你对自己做了什么，对吧？”Bill对Holden说，“你的发情期没有气味，分泌的液体也比一般的omega少。说到令人困扰的行为表现（disturbing behavior），你自己也不遑多让——你都对自己做了什么？愣头青？”Holden紧紧地裹住他的手指，腰软软地陷入了Bill的手掌心，他既不知道利用Bill的手指满足自己，也不去自慰，只是用似乎偷来了什么的那种温驯而渴盼的安静神情看着Bill，不时吸进一口气。对于Bill的问题，Holden自嘲地苦笑了一下。

“我不得不，”Holden说话的样子像在克制着不要哭叫，“不能让人质或是绑匪闻到omega的气味，这是人质谈判的基础。” 

“哈。”Bill勾起指节，Holden小声惊叫。他的手臂无力垂落，恳求般扣住Bill的胳膊。

他的眼睛里有些好奇，他观察着Bill，尽管小心翼翼地隐藏起来他在观察。Bill知道那是因为他没碰自己的欲望。见鬼，他自己泄露得还比Ford多，在这件事情上。Holden已经硬了起来，他的阴茎还被裹在睡裤里，不舒服的感觉使得他扭动胯部。Bill制住他让他别动，狠心又加入了一根手指，随意在Ford的体内进出。Holden一脸被毁掉了的表情，汗湿的头发贴在后颈上，背心卷起到胸前，在Bill的眼皮底下拧捏着自己的乳头，生涩地摆动着腰部。

观赏了片刻，Bill意识到他根本毫无章法。“我们在哪个阶段？你想要更多吗？”他态度中立。

Holden的反应像是透不过气来。他的喉结惊惶地跳动。“我以为你有过omega。”

“对，二十年以前，”Bill没好气地说，“那时候的游戏规则完全不一样。我可以把你弄进男士卫生间操你，完全不需要你的允许，而且事后你可能根本没爽到——别这么说话。”

“怎么说话？”

“这个，像刚才那样，”Bill碰到了甜蜜的地方，Holden软在他怀里，“你在诱导我。那番话是你引导我说的。Alpha们不喜欢这样。当然，如果你这辈子还打算弄到一个alpha的话。”

Holden抓住他的背心下摆，好像在努力不把它们撕成碎片。他这样痉挛地绞紧Bill的手指，Bill简直怀疑那不可能。Holden失去神志一般张开嘴唇，无声地尖叫，直到Bill把第一波高潮从他体内挤出来。他射了很多，大腿颤抖得像刚出生的小鹿一样。“你就喜欢，”Holden挑衅般地用了一种生硬的口吻，虽然他嗓子已经沙哑，“Debbie也喜欢。Big Ed也喜欢。”

“嗯哼，”Bill说，“就不能有一次不提那个被阉割了的Alpha Ed。我为什么和你困在了一起？”

Holden倔强地抵制着回答，过了一阵败下阵来。他再次不安地乱动起来，眼眶发红，刚释放过的阴茎敏感得像是不能碰，两腿张得更开，已经很难维持刚才体面的姿势了。Bill抽出手指，将他拽离自己。他下床时，Holden磨蹭了一会才跟着下来。短裤挂在一条腿的脚踝处摇摇欲坠，Holden把它踢掉了。他半裸着，站在床边。Bill将仍然湿润的手指在Holden的喉结上擦干，Holden低头打量着自己锁骨上方那道闪亮的濡湿。Holden其实没怎么打湿他的手指，他分泌出的体液少得可怜。Bill起身进浴室的时候，Holden动了一下，似乎想跟着他进去，Bill打了个手势挡住他。“我觉得这对于今天来说已经够了，Ford探员，”Bill朝Holden释放过的阴茎看了一眼，“何况，你也说了，我们三十分钟后和Ed Kemper有个约会。”

Holden张嘴想说辩解的话，最终却什么也没说。Bill过去时他往角落里躲了躲，原来是为了躲开镜子里自己的影像。Bill进浴室洗手，抬起头来看见Holden站在门口，仍然光着两腿，莫名就愧疚起来，因为Holden的样子像是被人狠狠欺负了似的。Bill再洗了把脸，拿毛巾擦干手，绕过Holden走出浴室，Holden再次跟在他后面，这开始惹恼Bill了。他在床边坐下，看着Holden靠在浴室门边，抱着双臂，眼睛追随着他的一举一动。“拜托，这是你要的，”Bill用教训他的语气说，“你还能说什么？你该不会想告诉我你是那些omega，不通过后面就无法满意地高潮吧？Holden？还是你还想谈谈Kemper是怎么被他妈妈生理性阉割得无法成为一个正常的alpha的？——因为我现在不想谈这个，我也不想知道你到底怎么样自慰。”

Holden似乎想说什么，却又摇摇头。Bill注视着他走过来，那样毫无恶意地回看着Bill，却同时伸手往他的胯间按了下去——Bill咬牙吸了口气。Holden就着把手按在他胯间的姿势，就那样跪在了他的两腿间，期间眼睛一直向上注视着Bill。“求你，”Holden柔声说，“我想要更多。我不认为这样就够了，如果在圣塔克鲁兹碰到alpha，我可能还会发作的，那会影响我对Kemper的判断和整个研究计划——求你了，我已经考虑过了。我需要更多。”

“这一定是他妈的玩笑。”Bill看着他那张坦然的脸骂道。

他本来已经要站起来永远离开这个房间了，Holden抓住他的膝盖。嘴唇分开，吐出那些带魔力的字眼，神不知鬼不觉地，Bill坐了回去。上帝，他呻吟道，他和Nancy分开已经有一段时间了，从未对omega的诱惑动过心，他不知道他是怎么回事。“我不在乎你做些什么，Bill，”Holden还在说话，声音越来越轻，“让我高潮，烧坏我的脑子。或者让我再也没办法为一个alpha变得这样湿，在监狱里坐在Ed对面还想着你的手指——我不在乎你干些什么。”

“你比我想象的还要糟（screwed up）。”Bill叹气说，然而他扯紧的嗓音里渗进了情欲。

Holden毫不以为耻地瞧着他，眼睛朝上挑着，眼神清澈。Bill拨开他按在自己膝盖上的手的时候，那只手简直像是毫无重量。Bill站起来时Holden似乎早就预料到一样退开了，可是等到Bill回头在他脸上寻找预谋的迹象时，他却垂下了眼睛看着别处。Bill叹息着看了看挂钟。

“好了，把你的枪拿过来，福尔摩斯，”Bill朝床边扭头，“如果你两腿间不插点什么就无法高潮的话，我想我有个老式的法子。”

Holden抿住嘴唇，他看向Bill的眼神让Bill全身热了起来。Bill现在无法去想Holden到底经历过什么事，是什么让他变成了一个比其他人都要难搞的omega，却不像真的被搞过。

“噢是的。”Holden喃喃，望向Bill时一脸的纯真热切，像是什么也没有发生。

他轻巧地以一个连贯的动作在Bill两腿间站了起来，走到自己的床边去取枪，那张床就在Bill自己的床的对面。在Holden做这些时，Bill望着那件Holden留在他床边的浅蓝色衬衫，开始思考这一切到底是怎么开始的。

 

这其实始于他们在巡回讲课的过程中应邀去看看案发现场的那回。那是一个本地案子，当地警察迫切地想知道他们的看法，带他们去了凶手弃尸的那个垃圾堆，Holden和他一起走在后面，走到一半Holden脸上出现怪异的表情，抓住Bill的手。“我不能再往前走了。”他哑着嗓子说，眼神躲闪，Bill停下脚步诧异地看着他。Holden过去从未因为残肢而退缩过。

“什么？”

“他是个未绑定的alpha。”Holden说，紧张地扣住Bill的胳膊，指尖陷入了肉里。

“那和这一切有什么关系？”

“他留下了气味，为了宣示他的领土范围，”Holden语意模糊，词不达意地解释，声音急切得像是一阵嘁嘁喳喳，“我不能再往前走了。这次不能，除非你想让Shepard把我调职撤走。”

Bill狐疑地凝视着他，他的脸色苍白。一个令人不快的想法在Bill心中升起，更像是某种直觉。他不喜欢这个想法，他更不喜欢的是他居然没有早点想到。虽然他并没有闻到任何气味。

“你是说你是——Holden，告诉我我错了。”

“不，你是对的，”Holden蓦然松手，像是道歉，“除了Debbie，你是第二个知道这事的人。”

“上帝，Ford。这种事情在匡提科从来瞒不住，你的女朋友可能对此有一套理论，但他们还没允许omega加入局子。如果你想——”

“我仍然还有两天才到发情期，”Holden飞快打断他的话，插进自己要说的话，像根本没听见，“可是如果现在接近没有绑定的alpha或者是被他杀死的omega身上他的气味，都会造成不稳定的影响——相信我，这种事情过去发生过。我不能再往前走了。”

Bill皱起眉头，上下打量着他。“这个——凶手，”Bill艰难寻找着合适的词，“他威慑到你了吗？”

“什么？不，不是这样的。”Holden看样子不比他更喜欢这场谈话，他把Bill拉到一边小声说，“你瞧，这是因为我——我是说我从来没有——生理意义上的。所以我会容易受到影响——像我说的，这只是生理上的。但在情绪上或是心理上，我没有受到他的威胁。”

Bill差点为他难过，要是他说那话时不那么一本正经甚至有些趾高气扬的话。他看起来过分拘谨得几乎武装到脚趾，Bill只得说点什么解围。“那么好吧，”Bill当机立断，“我来应付。你回车上等我。”实地勘察花了半小时到四十分钟，他回到车上时，Holden紧紧地裹着防水大衣，一脸戒备，虽然Bill根本没打算就他的omega身份说些什么。事情就是这样开始的。

第二次是在Carr博士的办公室里，他们因为一桩最近的凶案讨论起“压力因素（stressor）”来。然后不知是谁建议说，应该把alpha/omega也列为其中一个因素，Wendy反对，她说这和性别歧视是一回事，更何况其中不可控制的环境因素太多，Bill觉得Holden当时分外激进，甚至差点和Wendy和他吵了起来。“让我们面对现实吧，如果我们能将发情期列为一个因素，”Holden说，“也许能阻止其中一部分反社会alpha行凶，或者预测到他们的行为。事实上我们早就应该这么做了。如果在大学的自动售卖机里有抑制剂，或者omega的激情抑制行为和堕胎受到法律保护，那么因此而导致的犯罪可能会减少一半——我是说，omega应该在这件事情上拥有他们完全的，合法的自主权利，他们不该永远成为受谴责的一方。比如说，alpha为什么为了他们伤人？”

“很多人会回答你他们生来如此。”Bill和Wendy交换眼神后说。

“对，但他们并非生来如此，对吧？Ed Kemper告诉我们说他怀疑他的母亲对他实行了心理上阉割，导致他永远无法对omega正常性起，这也是生来如此？Bill，你的儿子在任何一所医学机构都无法测出究竟是alpha还是omega，这也是生来如此？Carr博士是beta——一个至今在FBI的分类目录里不存在的性别，以至于她不得不装成是一个alpha，这也是生来如此？我不需要提醒你们，beta这个词甚至在不能提的那些词的名单上名列前茅，同样名列前茅的还有‘阉割’和‘自主抑制’，伙计们。”

“你太极端了，”Bill只能替他在Wendy面前掩饰，“下次你要举例的时候，我希望你别提到我的儿子，Holden。”Holden藏着一个声音，像是要冷笑。Bill替他向Wendy抱歉地笑了。

他们离开Wendy的办公室以后，Bill拦住Holden。“你是怎么回事？你想让整个行为科学部都知道你是个omega吗？”Holden看他一眼，拿脚尖在地上蹭来蹭去，Bill突然明白过来。

“妈的，Ford，我不在乎你怎么做，”Bill压低嗓音说，“解决一下你的性挫败。下次，打电话给你的女朋友，去酒吧搭讪，我不在乎你干什么——反正你不能继续这样下去了。”

Holden迟疑地点头，过了一会才说“好”。Bill一半担心，一半防备地看着他回到自己的座位。那时他还没有预料到，Holden的隐秘身份这件事会和他，会和他们的案子牵扯不清。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Holden用他的方式向Bill宣告“没错，我是个omega”以后，他和Bill不得不住在一个房间里的时候就不再隐瞒些什么了，而这开始变得让Bill十分不舒服——哪怕他们在过去的五个月里大部分时间都住在一个房间里，有些关于Holden的事情他还是选择不知道为妙。对于Holden来说情况却正相反，他好像认为既然Bill知道了他是个omega以后反应如此平静，那么Bill一定也能接受谈论omega生活中的一些方面——一些非常私人的，Bill都不会和自己的前妻提及的方面。有时候为了表达他的观点，Holden甚至当着他的面做出一些行为。

“你知道，”有一次Holden在镜子前刷牙时说，“当我上大学一年级的时候，‘抑制剂’还是个不能提的字眼。如果在一个房间里有人提到那个字眼，就会被要求离开那个房间。”

Bill全神贯注在手头的杂志上——因为他不想参与这个话题。他知道Holden想干什么，而他不想参与那种永远没有结果的争论。他翻过一页，意识到搭档还在注视着他，于是敷衍地咕哝一声表示听到了。“噢，是吗？”Bill刻意拖长最后一个词，表明他对这种话题有多么厌烦。

“事实上那很令人费解，回想起来的话，”Holden漱口，吐掉泡沫以后，望着镜子里的Bill，“我听说过那些派对，兄弟会联盟，他们允许omega聚在一起吸食私人酿造的抑制剂——尽管每隔一段时间会有一个omega因为摄入过量而死掉——显然那对他们来说没有问题，可他们却不允许omega提到这个词。那时候，你甚至不知道到哪去买这种东西。”

Bill对Holden的后脑勺叹口气，合上杂志，耐着性子。“Holden，你到底想要说什么？”

年轻的omega用毛巾擦了擦嘴，看着牙膏顺着他的手滑进杯子里。他转过身靠在门上。

“你不喜欢我谈论这些？”

“没什么大不了的，但你想让我说什么？”Bill耸了耸肩膀，“说兄弟会都是混蛋？说他们不应该把omega们弄到一个房间里，用他们需要的抑制剂引诱他们？说药店应该允许那种十五毫升一管的东西摆上货架，而不是让大伙在布鲁克林的街角交易？这是你想听的吗？”

Holden抱起双臂，Bill看见他毫无愧意的脸。Bill错觉以为他动了，事实上他仍站在那里。

“当我第一次发情的时候——”Holden一字一句地说，却又刻意停下来，留心Bill的脸色，“我当时完全不知道那是什么，我当时才十七岁。我感到非常愧疚因为我弄脏了我搭的便车。”

Bill无法把视线从他脸上挪开。“便车。”他重复道。

Holden走到床边，在他身边坐下，专注于自己要说的话和Bill的反应。“我当时在一辆车上，从洛克镇到布鲁克林。一个陌生人让我搭车，但我在那辆道奇的副驾驶座位上发情了。”

Bill看着他，他好像在说别人的事，他说话时那种中立的腔调很难让人对他感到同情。

“然后发生了什么？”  
“现在你想要听了。”Holden的眼睛里有种东西让Bill产生了反感。那东西刺痛了他。

“是的，拜托，实在想听得不得了。”Bill翻白眼说道。

“因为你真的想知道发生了什么呢，还是因为你只是想这场谈话快点结束。”

“Holden，操，”Bill还留着最后一招，他知道这招会有用，“为什么我要关心十二年前一个与我毫无关系的omega是否被陌生人操过？我的意思是，法定强奸？如果你要术语的话？”

Holden露出的表情像是Bill叫他别坐在自己的床上时一样，Bill皱着眉头看着他，在他走开时叫住了他。“抱歉，我不是那种意思。”Holden回到自己的床上，坐在上面，两腿并拢靠着床板。他恍惚了一阵回过神来，Bill不确定他听到了没有。Holden有时候刀枪不入。

“不，没关系。那晚没有发生任何事，”Holden认真地说，“他在我身上闻到了什么——显然是某种气息，但我自己没有觉察到——然后把我赶下了车，他用了个越轨清单上排在前列的词，我想是‘婊子’。他还说了些别的，让我想想，他说‘如果你正在发作，你就不应该大摇大摆地上一辆alpha的车，因为你猜怎么的？我不想因为一个陌生婊子进监狱，白痴。’”

他像在对自己说话，但他的眼睛却看着Bill。他看到了Bill脸上的表情。“就在那时我意识到不仅有些omega感觉到被alpha所威胁，有些alpha也会感到受到了omega的胁迫。纯粹从性的意义上来说，也许alpha无法自控的脆弱感更强烈。你认为Kemper也是这样吗？”

Bill打开烟盒掏出根烟，塞进嘴里。“Kemper从未和真正的omega相处过，那是有区别的。你的例子不成立，Holden。你在假设有的alpha让性需要接管了一切，如果真是这样的话，抓他们就不会那么难了。他们不会总受到某种类型的omega的影响，比如说你的影响。”

“不会吗？”Holden问道，眼睛抬起来看着他。

Bill点燃打火机，结束了这场谈话。Holden的话题碰触到了道德的可疑边界，他们不该谈论这个——想想夏普德会怎么说吧。不过Bill觉得兴许从未有人和Holden谈论过这个，在夏洛茨维兹，人们听到“自主抑制”会嗤之以鼻的，那是官方说法，嬉皮客们不喜欢——人们至今还在谈论胡佛的死。Bill对Holden选择的话题采取半聋半哑的态度，直到Holden渐渐把他不再隐藏的那一面暴露出来：在Bill在场的情况下自慰，打一些可疑的针剂，还有“去味”：认识了Holden以后，Bill才知道这种事情通常是怎么进行的。

一次在亚特兰大，他在加油站等着Holden出来，Holden出来时一脸失神的表情，仿佛刚被人口交了一样。Bill扔下烟，狠狠在脚下一碾，谴责地望着Holden的脸。“我们本该在半小时前就出发的，替我们加油的那个小伙子说你在洗手间。你在里头磨蹭些什么？”

Holden扯了扯领结，看着Bill的眼睛咽了咽喉结，第一次没有藏住狼狈的神情。“我找不到一个alpha，必须快速做点什么。里头那家伙还没绑定，所以我让他对我那么做了。”

Bill取笑似的看了看他扯领结的动作，还有他濡湿的嘴角。“‘那么做了’？”Bill假装不解。

“欺骗我的身体让它以为它已经得到了它想要的，”Holden解释道，“它就不会再散发气味。”

Bill仍然没理解他的意思。“像是什么？”

Holden与他对视片刻，拧过头，以便不需要看着他说出下面的话。黎明时分，他似乎仍未睡醒，看起来十分年轻。Bill仍然困惑地想要弄明白到底发生了什么事，他愈发不快起来。

“我让他在我体内塞了东西。”

“你什么？”Bill几乎怒吼出声，他不明白自己为何如此生气。

有人看过来了，Holden马上把他拽到一边。“你不能小声点吗？只是等我们拜访完监狱，不是永久性的——而且，我想这是我的身体。”Holden飞快严厉地说完，眼神却胆怯而漂浮。

“好极了。”Bill余怒未消地说，Holden看他一眼上了车。Bill走到驾驶座，重重扣上车门。

其实还没熬到他们离开监狱，刚回到车里。Holden便一脸冷汗缩成了一团，Bill抓住他的肩膀将他扳向自己，Holden的嘴唇蠕动着，像是稍微动一动都要了他的命似的。Bill把他带到公路旁的快餐店洗手间里，锁上门，不断像安抚一只受伤的小猫那样抚摸他的脊背，才让他放松下来靠在自己的怀里。Bill解开他的皮带，将塞在他屁股里的橡胶玩具取出来的时候，他呆呆地看着，似乎无法理解Bill在干什么。Bill的手指刚摸到那一小截橡胶，他就疼得叫了出来。“活该，”Bill忍不住数落他，“我告诉你，这还是轻的，幸亏你的发情期还没过，否则疼起来够你受的——你想讨论omega的自主性，嗯？为什么我们不现在讨论呢，朋友？”

Holden咬着牙忍受他的奚落。过一阵实在忍不了了，他小声说：“你能不能别说了？”

“不能。”Bill气冲冲地说。Holden又露出那副不知所措的神情。他看起来实在凄惨，Bill无法再说些什么。他把橡胶阴茎尽可能慢，尽可能轻地抽出来的时候，Holden死死闭着眼睛，再也没有往他的手上看。“慢点……不，不要碰那里……Bill，拜托……”他不断小声指挥着Bill的一举一动，却丝毫不打算放松身体帮他的忙。他僵硬得像块木头，Bill碰到的地方都马上紧张起来，两腿之间的欲望也毫无释放的迹象。Bill拿手捂住他的嘴挡住他的声音，把最后一截抽了出来，Holden在他怀里掂直了脚尖，身子绷成一张弓，还没叫出声便瘫软下来。Bill伸手一探，原来他光靠后面高潮了。Bill将那橡胶玩具扔进垃圾桶，Holden使劲吸气。

Holden颤抖着手整理自己时，Bill冲他直摇头。“你知道，一个正常人在这种情况下会申请调换搭档，Holden。有些你干的事情已经不能说是不照章办事了，甚至是非常危险的。”

“我不认为这有什么问题。”Holden虽然努力表现出镇定，但声音仍然抖着。

“真的？”Bill戏谑地盯着他看，“所以你习惯于别人往你体内塞东西，或者你的搭档不得不把你弄到洗手间里，从你的体内掏东西以防你害死自己。你是怎么回事，在费尔菲尔德你还处在黑暗时代，突然间你就决定过起在报上通常遭到跟踪杀害的那种omega的生活了？”

Holden根本就没听他说话。他使劲在洗手间的水槽里擦洗着自己的外套下摆，Bill顺着那个方向看，发现上面溅上了Holden自己的精液——Holden擦洗得那么用力，手指都发红了。

“嘿，放松点，”Bill放缓语气，“这样出去，谁都知道你是个omega。你不会希望那样的。”

Holden顿住动作，又伸手去抓放在水槽边沿的佩枪。“嘿，听我说，把枪放下，”Bill实在担心他，不得不过去抓住他的肩膀，“我知道你现在很需要有能够控制一切的感觉，但枪不是答案。听着，冷静点，这和我们刚才见到的那家伙有关吗？他是不是影响了你？”

Holden慢慢转过脸，脸上的表情证明Bill猜对了。“我不明白，他是个omega，而且配对过——他不该对你有任何影响的。”

“你不明白。”Holden的嗓音发紧。

“有什么是我不明白的，Holden？”

Ford没说话，他那副表情差点让Bill想把他揽进怀里，用亲吻安慰他，但他最终只是松开了搁在Holden肩膀上的手，转而把水龙头关上。“我在外面等你，”Bill强调下面一句话，“二十分钟——我们还有一架飞机要赶，Holden。还有，到底特律的时候，我会陪你去买抑制剂。”

那晚Holden独自在浴室里待了很久，Bill不知道他是在给自己上药，还是在服用该死的抑制剂——药店的人一直盯着他们，想弄清一个Bill这种年龄的人为什么会有一个这么年轻的未被绑定的omega，幸亏FBI的证件起了帮助。等到Holden出来时，他看起来和平常一样。

谢天谢地，Bill想。他本来不想干涉，但还是问了句：“那些药剂，你能自己打吗？”

“是的，是的我能，”Holden从不扭捏，马上明白他指的是什么，“谢谢你，Bill。”

Bill把头埋进自己的报纸里，几分钟后Holden突兀地开口：“我能不能——”

“是的，Ford，”Bill没有放下报纸，“你随意。”

事情基本上回复到平日里的状态，除了有时候Holden会在旅店房间里自慰，而且那种时候Bill通常都在场。他有时候开口提点建议，但从不出手干预——这确实很怪，但没有Bill想象中麻烦，Holden是那种沉浸在自己的世界里的人，如果他想做到的话。所以Bill需要做的只是假装这不过是两个男人住在旅店会发生的正常撸管，哪怕偶尔要用烟味来使自己分神，不去注意Holden到底在另一张床上干些什么。一般来说Bill会听到一阵床板的吱呀声，然后就是走进浴室的冲洗声——Holden自己干这事时发出的声音几近于无，忽视他太容易了。

有时候Holden也会拿这事和他开开玩笑。“你有反应了吗？”Holden口气轻松地问。

“什么？”Bill瞪着他。

“我想知道看着另一个omega自慰是否会让你有反应。”Holden的样子很认真，嘴唇抿起。

Bill笑了一声，看出Holden在和他闹着玩。“滚蛋，”Bill粗声说，把烟头摁灭在烟灰缸里。

到目前为止，Bill还能欺骗自己一切都属于搭档之间的正常社交范围，但紧随而至的是Ed Kemper这码子事。对Kemper的拜访让一切都失了控，Bill至今后悔和Holden一起去了圣塔克鲁兹，因为Holden——很显然——打算采取一种可怕的诱导策略。

“有一次我自慰的时候，我好奇起来，”Holden用那种恍惚的口气说，但Bill看出他在精心布控，“我想知道Alpha和我们的自慰方式有什么不一样，他们怎么——你知道——高潮——所以我买了一些杂志，我父亲翻找法律书籍的时候找到了那些杂志，他非常生气。我从未见过他如此生气。”

“噢，”Ed还是甜滋滋的声音，好像刚吞了只老鼠的猫，“所以Holden探员是那个瞒着测试混进了局子里的omega，但他闻起来没有气味。对此你有什么要说的吗，Bill？SED测试流行的时候我看过电视，据说他们通过那种测试筛选他们是否是否把人送去越南。想法，Bill？”

Bill什么也没回答——他在努力抑制住不要发作，Holden在来之前和他谈论过策略，那时他可没提到他会把自己青春期的故事拿出来满足Ed的胃口。“他把那些杂志扔了。”Holden说。

“不奇怪，”Kemper说，“他也许认为一个正派人不该知道这些。我知道我母亲只要发现我看我妹妹一眼，就会大动肝火——她认为我早晚会对她干出可怕的事情来。你父亲也许也是一样，他认为你早晚会对某个alpha产生可怕的影响——一个正常的omega不该练习这些。”

“这些？”Bill插进去，他已经火冒三丈。

“诱饵。性技巧。”Ed肥厚的手掌在桌上爱抚般划过，眼睛看着Holden，“引诱alpha的方式。别担心，Holden探员，我不会告诉任何人的，这是你和我之间的秘密。”

Bill几乎是冲出监狱大门的，Holden跟在他后面。他们回到车上，还没发动车子就吵了起来。

“那是真的吗？你十八岁时自慰的故事？你的父亲和那些杂志？”

Holden稍微转了转眼睛。“唔，Ed反正是很受落。他又透露了更多。”

“这不困扰你吗？”Bill质问他，“把自己最私密的信息告诉一个变态杀人狂？让Ed Kemper知道你是个omega？他随时可能告诉第三个人，你在匡提科的前程就完了，这也不困扰你？”

“你总得付出点什么，”Holden不确定起来，但他没放松，“才能收获点什么。何况他知道了又能怎么样，Bill？他被关在里面，你知道他不能干任何一个omega，如果这个世界上有一个最不可能告诉别人我是个omega的人，那就是Ed Kemper了——他喜欢掌控全局。”

最后这句话伤害到Bill了。“所以这一点也不让你困扰——他知道了你是个omega这件事。”

Holden在开口前心平气和地想了想。“不。你该高兴点，Bill。我们占了上风，是我在利用他，不是他在利用我。想想看，我在他面前承认了我是个omega的身份，他认为这很有意思。”

“有意思，”Bill冷笑了一声，“他是个关起来七年的Alpha，他一直在练习。而你在怂恿他。”

Holden闭上嘴别过头望着窗外。当他不想继续争论下去时，他总是这样。行驶了十几公里以后，他突然扔出个炸弹。“你曾经想要操我吗，Bill？”Tench差点一个急刹车撞上路沿。

“操，不。”他在低吼。

“但你开车带我去买抑制剂。”

“是的我开车带你去买抑制剂。”

“以Alpha的身份。但你不想操我。”

“不，一丁点也没有考虑过。”

“明白了，”这个时候Holden回过头来，字字清晰地说，“那为什么在乎我告诉谁我是个omega，Bill？我的意思是，你把一个omega带到商店里让所有人误会他是你的omega，但你却不想操他，这说不通，不是吗？也许那想法从未掠过你的脑子，或者你可以认为你从未考虑过，但这只是生理性影响，难道不是？没有什么不好承认的，我知道我想过干你。”

这番条理清晰，层层推进的冷酷分析令Bill一时间一个字也说不出来，怒火消失了，某种厌恶感却升上来，还有疲倦。他毕竟四十四岁了，他不喜欢把戏。“不，我不想要操你。”

Holden注视他两秒，挪开视线。“现在你就只是个糟糕的说谎者。”他的口气好像那很遗憾。

老天啊，Bill捏了捏眉心。必须强迫自己继续盯着公路，尽管这条路他妈的开不到尽头。

“你想要干什么，Holden？想让我把你弄到路边旅馆操你，是吗？那是你想要的？”

“我只想知道我能信任你，”Holden回头看他，“因为有时候——当我身边只有一个alpha，而那个alpha是你的时候——我想告诉你我不介意你对我做些什么，只要你不会在我体内成结。我知道这也许不是你想听的那个答案，Bill，但这是我目前唯一能拿得出的答案。”

“老天，你真难搞，”Bill低叹，带着恨意瞧他那张脸，“难以相信一个omega在和我谈交易。”

“时代不同了，Bill。”Holden无声抿起嘴角，笑了。他把手搁在Bill的大腿上，暗示性地捏了捏，又怕冷般马上缩了回去。他的动作如此生硬，Bill感觉到的与其说是性欲不如说是某种不自然升起的可怜——像是他还没割去的阑尾在隐隐作痛。“这是定金。”Holden悄声说。

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Holden不确定他是否在搬起石头砸自己的脚。Bill看起来倒是并不介意，他对自己说。在那以后，Bill和Debbie见过一次，这场见面很难说是谁安排的。有一天Holden从Vacaville回来，Debbie用那种看透他的目光注视着他。

“另一个alpha的气味，”她故作夸张地吸了吸鼻子，凑近Holden的衬衫，“我想见见他。”

“你怎么知道那是个他？”Holden问道。

“噢，”讥嘲的机会让她的眼睛闪闪发亮，“所以那是个女人？我更想见她了。”

Holden永远弄不清她是拿自己寻开心还是真的在乎，或者她只是喜欢看他窘迫无措的样子。“我从没说那是个‘她’。我的工作就是一头扎进在alpha堆里，即使是在底特律的时候也是一样。再说了，你怎么知道那不是Ed Kemper的气味？我告诉过你Ed是个alpha。”

“唔，”Debbie仰躺在沙发上，晃着酒杯，脸上掠过一丝暧昧的微笑，“不，这个人不是Kemper，即使你刚刚与他大战过三百个回合。Kemper恨omega，他讨厌在omega身上留下气味。”

Holden在沙发边沿坐下，别过头凝视着她。她脸上的笑容变得耀眼。“怎么？”

她吸了大麻，Holden暗自想，也许还服用了那种“减肥药”。Holden深深叹口气，伸手松开自己的领带。他在努力不要让挫败感表现得太明显。

“你到底为什么和我在一起？”

那明晃晃的笑容刺伤了他，她伸出手来摸他的头，好像在说“瞧这个乖宝宝，我把他弄伤了。”“你问你遇到的每一个alpha这句话？在底特律告密的时候？他们喜欢你这样问吗？”

Holden更沮丧了，脸上的挫败无法藏住。他把手搁到她的小腿上。“你知道我没有过别的alpha。即便有——我也无法问他们这些，不管是男是女。”

“很好，”Debbie把腿抽离了他的掌握，从沙发上一跃而起走入厨房，“因为他们不喜欢。”

她忽冷忽热——而且Holden永远无法搞懂他。有时候一句无心的话就会表现出把她大大地冒犯了，随之而来的一个星期或是两个星期她根本不会给他好脸色看，还会让别人送她回家。Holden对此束手无策。他试过生气，但他坚持不了多久，她在性上面完全占了主导地位。

他们去和Bill吃饭的那天，Holden非常紧张。这不是因为Bill有个善良而美丽的妻子，他自己也不知道是因为什么——Nancy和Bill分居已经有半年了。出门前的最后一秒，带着一种胃里沉甸甸的预感，Holden心事重重地在镜子前整理领带。Debbie从身后抱住他的腰，吻了吻他的腺体，她知道那是他的弱点。虽然他们并未结合，她用舌头舔过那地方模仿性交的动作轻咬但不刺穿，就能让他干任何事。“瞧，”她的语气冷嘲着，“这下你感觉好多了吧。”

实际上那让Holden感觉更不舒服了，不过把这件事和Deb挑破，只会惹来更多的冷嘲热讽。  
她开车时，他默然靠在座位上。在餐桌上，她坐下来以后第一件事是把Bill端详了一番。

“我听说了很多关于你的事。Holden无法停止谈论他遇到的每一个alpha，尤其是那些有职业风险的——”她停下来，回味着“职业风险”这个词，“——比如说你，或者是Edward。”

Big Ed被提到让Bill的脸色变了，尽管他仍然在放松地坐着。“谢谢，很高兴知道这个。”

Debbie朝他转过头。“我喜欢他，”她用那种她特有的语气说，“所以，你打算什么时候征求我的同意——那是这顿饭之所以能成的原因，不是吗？——关于你打算操他这件事？”

她的话一出口，Holden把汤勺掉进了汤里，汤溅出来，泼到了他的领带上，他拿起餐巾慌乱地去擦，Bill皱着眉头看着他，又看看Debbie。Holden发现弄脏的桌布已经没有办法以后，只得藏起领带被弄脏的一头，小心地在桌旁坐直，不让他们看出他的窘迫和拘束。Bill从外套口袋里摸出烟盒，点烟的时候，他意味深长地盯着Holden看，Holden的手脚不知道该怎么样放。他扭头看着Debbie，Debbie还在对他们俩微笑。“你真的不同寻常，”Bill边点烟边说，“别担心，我想他爱的还是你。而且Holden的提议对于我来说太前卫了。”

“谁说任何关于爱的事情了？1977年了。我们不止是两个转移omega所有权的alpha，对吗？”

Holden打破了一个杯子。血流出来的时候他笨拙地拿领带去擦，Debbie没往他这边看一眼，但Bill的眼里渐渐浮现担忧。Debbie突然把两只手肘搁到餐桌上，前倾身体，手臂交握。

“那么，对他好点，”Debbie一脸严肃，对Holden瞥了一眼，“但别在他体内成结。”

Holden愣住了。两个男人脸色都变了，Debbie停顿两秒，让玩笑的后果持续得久一些——然后大笑起来。“看看你们俩的脸！”她抽过Bill手中的烟，自己抽了一口，“承认吧，有那么一秒我骗住你们了。”Holden看着Bill，Bill对他不可觉察地摇摇头。Holden扯开领带。

Debbie靠在他们开来的车子旁边和一个男人聊天，Holden和Bill在台阶上看着她。她看起来游刃有余，Holden很感激Bill什么也没说。Bill只是颇具深意地瞧了瞧他，还有他手上被玻璃割破的伤口。“你没有告诉她全部事实，对吧？你没有对她说在巡回讲课的时候遇到的那些案子，还有那些alpha，还有这对你的工作产生的威胁。那么她以为这是什么，性需要？”

“我想她以为这是什么那是我们自己的事，谢了，Bill。”Holden生硬地回答。

Bill耸耸肩，Holden叹口气补充道：“抱歉，就只是……这是个漫长的晚上。明天还得回Vacaville，我筋疲力尽了，Bill。”

“别对自己太苛刻，”Bill带着暗示意味朝汽车旁边的Debbie点点头，“你干得不赖。”

“我猜我该说……谢谢？”Holden用不确定的语气说。

Bill笑了笑，好像预料到他的反应。“把伤口处理一下，”他朝Holden身后扬起头，“她来了。”  
她过来了，先后看了看他们两人。“怎么样，先生们，”Debbie口气欢快，“我是否该给你们俩一次试驾的机会？Holden，你今天晚上和Bill一起回去怎么样，我和Patrick有研究小组的事情要处理。明天早上你可以直接坐Bill的车去机场，周六来接我——九点钟感觉不错。”

Holden看了看Bill。“Patrick？”他处在神经紧张的边缘，Bill按住他的肩膀，阻止他说下去。

“我想他会没问题的，Mitford小姐。你会没问题的吧，Holden？”

“当然，”他只想说点什么刺痛Deb摆脱他以后明显的欢快，“我会记得带上我的舞鞋。”

他坐在Bill的车子的后座上，开出餐厅以后一直没有说话。而他一直在想自己的心事。Bill叼着烟看他一眼，问他怎么了。“我不知道，”Holden低声说，抬头瞧了一眼Bill的后背，“只是……你俩谈论我时就像我不在场一样。我感到有那么一点——我感到极其地——”

“被轻视了？”Bill接过他的话。

“被侮辱了。”Holden纠正Bill的字眼。

“你不喜欢这样？那关于舞鞋的字眼又是怎么回事？你瞧，这就是关于omega的问题——而这是一些alpha永恒的困惑。他们永远弄不懂你们是在真正鼓励他们，还是在说不。”

Holden看他一眼。“干嘛？”Bill打了个手势，“你知道这是一些alpha的立场。这是为了研究。公开讨论。我以为你喜欢这个。”

“也许两者都不是，你想过这个吗？”Holden轻声细语，“也许我们只是需要尊重的感觉。”

Bill把他带进门廊以后他踢掉鞋子，把外套脱下来随便扔到一张椅子上，直接朝离门最近的沙发走去，在上面倒头就睡。不知过了多久，Bill过来推他，Holden迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，看到Bill在客厅里模糊的轮廓。“所以你是跑到我家里来睡觉的。”Bill调侃他说，Holden呻吟，抓过枕头盖在自己的脸上。“三秒以前他是omega的积极活动分子，现在他打算装睡过关。”

“让我喘口气，先是Debbie，然后是你，”Holden哀求道，“你们对我简直是毫不留情。”

Bill坐到他旁边，俯视着他的脸。Holden挪开枕头，Bill在对他微笑。“你这是在害怕？”

“不。”Holden生气地说——他的声音过于尖利了，Bill能听出他在撒谎。

“你认为我们alpha就是残酷不近人情的野蛮人，我们想要的就只有性，对吧？”

Holden僵住了，虽然他从未这样明确表示过，但在他内心深处有一部分的自己的确是这么想的。Bill对他伸出手，勾了勾手指。Holden不解，Bill做了个不耐烦的手势，Holden从沙发上坐起身，困惑地望着他。Bill对他如临大敌的模样好笑，但仍然板着脸。“不，这里。”

Holden半信半疑地过去，跨过Bill的大腿坐到对方怀里，Bill伸手把他衬衫扣子刚解开两颗，Holden马上不确定地开口。“不，等下，”他顺从地让Bill把扣子解开，虽然他看起来一点也不喜欢这样，“你在干什么？”Bill解开扣子以后，将他的衬衫向后剥下肩膀，挂在手臂上。

他坐在Bill的大腿上与Bill面对着面，两只穿着袜子的脚踮到地面，小腿在抖。Bill的手掌顺着他的胳膊往下按了按，他不敢动了，眼睛却不慌乱地眨着。Bill帮他脱掉衬衫，Holden僵硬地配合着对方的动作，尽管他不理解Bill在干什么。衬衫落到地下，Bill抱着胳膊，后背靠在沙发上打量他，Holden一阵躁动。他期期艾艾看了Bill一阵，见对方没有继续的意思，自己难堪地抬起手把里面的白色T恤拽过头顶，脱了下来。他抬起身体，解开皮带脱掉长裤，还要再脱，Bill按住他的手。“Holden，”Bill嘲笑他，“等一下，你以为你自己在干什么？”

“我以为——”

“我以为你不想我在你的体内成结，”Bill含笑看他，“我以为你不到走投无路的时候都不需要我的帮助。上一次我们谈话的时候，你把这点表达得非常清楚。现在你是在干什么？”

Holden一时间愣住了，不知该如何反应。Bill的目光让他快要无地自容的时候，后者笑了。

“我只是在逗你，”Bill拍了一下他的屁股，“过来这儿。你可以留着裤子。”

他回到本来的位置，Bill把他拽过来一些，Holden低头看着他，他能感觉到Bill的大腿处结实的肌肉，他跨坐在对方腿上。Bill好像能看穿他在想什么，Holden口干舌燥。“你想要吗？”

“是的，querido padre，”Holden吞咽了一下，看着Bill的眼睛，“是的。”

“Querido padre？”Bill扬起眉毛。

“西班牙语社区，”Holden说，“我还会说aye, papá, aye——如果你想听的话。”

Bill拧了一下他的乳头，他像只被踢的小狗呜咽了一声，脸上的自恃不见了。他现在脸上一定露出了脆弱的线条和渴求的神情——他讨厌自己露出的那种，Bill能够随意摆弄他。他太想要了，Bill甚至能对他做任何事。欲火烧得他昏头昏脑，Holden两眼失神地看着Bill。

Bill又掐了他一下，同一个地方。他张开嘴唇但没发出声音。沉默的尖叫把他的嘴唇撑开，仿佛再也不懂得闭拢了似的。他倒在Bill肩上喘了一会气，直到Bill拍了一下他的屁股，他乖觉地滑下Bill的大腿，在地板上慢慢跪好，仰起头来。Bill掐住他的下巴抬起他的头，拇指来回抚摸他的嘴唇一会，试探他的承受程度。Holden从未替人口交过，但他张开了嘴。

他不知道Bill在他的脸上看到了什么，突然一脸的不快。“别这样，Holden。别这么——”

“什么，荡妇（slut）？”Holden的心里有个地方被揪紧了，“这让你感觉受到了威胁？”

Bill被冒犯一般看着他。“你这个可怜虫。”Bill说，Holden强忍住一阵反胃。Bill从不用这种口气对他说过话，就像对他彻底失望了。他的胃在灼烧，也许是因为晚餐时他没吃过什么。

“我本来是想说你不用这样勉强自己。”

Holden摇头。他不知道他哪里做错了，他仍然固执地仰着头，执拗地要从Bill脸上找到一个答案。Bill把他拉起来，摸到他两腿间的硬起，Holden倒吸了一口气。Bill好像已经原谅了他，又像在怜悯他，Holden分不清是哪一种。Bill对他说“抓稳了”，然后就把他抱起来扔在了沙发上，Holden赶紧抓住沙发的边沿，以防自己掉下去。他的两条腿在Bill的肩膀上高高架起，背部被拖拽了一小段距离。Bill把他的短裤拽了下来，Holden的后腰受到惊吓般一挺，绷到最大限度——Bill一口把他的阴茎吞了进去，Holden发出一声高亢的，颤巍巍的惨叫，想要拨开Bill的后脑勺的手最终只是无力地落到他的背上。他吓坏了，他的身体半折起来，两腿挂在Bill的肩上，脚踝在对方汗湿的背上交叉，而他的阴茎在另一个人的口腔里，他甚至能感觉到Bill的手掌抓住他的两侧臀瓣，将那个被抬高的入口分开。

几分钟后他放开Holden时，嘴唇还是湿的。Holden看着他不敢呼吸，好像不敢相信刚才这事真的发生了。“现在我们都是荡妇了，”Bill拍了一他的大腿，“满意了？让个路（make a hole）， Holden，我得去一趟浴室。”

Holden在沙发上坐起来，拦住Bill不让他过去。Bill低头看他，面露不悦。“你在干什么？”

“干你让我干的事情，”Holden的声音其实还在抖，不过他努力抬起眼睛看着Bill，继续半张着嘴唇做出那个堪称猥亵的吸吮动作，舌尖露在外面，“我在给你那个你需要的洞。”

Bill凝视着他。Holden听到一声低笑。“你根本不懂该怎么做。你知道你的问题是什么吗？你以为你把alpha都琢磨透了——心理上，生理上——但你其实对真正会发生什么一点概念也没有。你真的要跪下来给我吹箫？Holden？你上一次为一个alpha这么做是什么时候？”

Holden受到了打击。他在竭力不表现出来，但Bill看出来了。“我第一次遇到你的时候，我在想，你有点什么不对劲的地方，”Holden希望他别再说了，他的手缩回到自己的大腿上握成拳头，恳求地望着Bill，“你可以大谈特谈omega的自主权，但在内心深处——你怕得要死。那些你学会的‘技巧’？在行为科学部，我们管那叫做心理依赖。就好像你在竭力学习运用omega本身弱点的一切技巧，而且不愿意停下，不是因为你不想，而是因为你不能。”

Bill的脸上没有一点笑容，Holden遭受了第二次打击——要是能把Bill刚才说的这番话当做一个玩笑该有多好啊。现在他必须得假装对此失望，而不是被深深刺痛了。Bill还在看着他。

“你赢了，现在我只想睡觉了。”Holden尖刻地说，故意让接下来闭上嘴唇的动作像种挑衅。

Bill淡然一笑，转身去了浴室。Holden在沙发上迷惘地坐了很长时间，听到淋浴打开的声音。Bill出来时，Holden连忙爬上沙发侧躺下来，装作睡着了。Bill进卧室给他拿了张毯子。

Bill碰到他时Holden整个人紧张起来，但Bill只是在给他的伤口贴上胶布。Holden的伤口跳疼起来，Bill的掌心在上面抚过。“‘舞鞋’，哈，”Holden听见他在低语，“傻小子。”

第二天Holden早早逃离了那所房子。Bill出门时，他已经穿戴整齐，一脸拘谨地坐在车上了。他辗转反侧想了大半个晚上。他想试点新的东西。在开车去Sacramento的路上，他抱怨omega发情时的种种不便，就像Ed提到过的，他妈妈总在抱怨的那些事，他又不经意地提到自己的乳头疼。Bill瞥他一眼，似乎看透他的把戏。“需要帮忙？”Bill像在提一个再寻常不过的建议，“但我的手很冷。”

Holden警觉地看他一眼——这太容易了，Holden还没来得及感到窃喜。Bill不像是轻易坠入陷阱的那种人。Holden保持安静，但他的目光悄悄掠过Bill的脸。Bill掐灭烟，扔掉烟蒂。

他的手伸进Holden的外套，找到衬衫下面硬起的乳头，猛地攥了一把。“好点了？”

Holden咬牙忍住哭音。他目光迷离，双唇分开，迷惘地看着前方，却不知道自己在看什么。Bill的手是冰冷的，像他自己说的那样。Holden在座位里小幅度调整着坐姿，瞟向Bill——后者又点了一根烟。Holden想表现出这根本不算什么，可Bill的冷淡削弱了他的信心。

“是的，”一个戒备森严的声音，那不是他，“谢谢你，Bill。”Bill瞥他一眼，Holden别过头。

当天晚上他们在旅馆登记入住的时候，两个人都肌肉紧绷，紧紧咬着牙齿，像是两个势不两立的人。Holden进门以后将外套和行李箱扔下，回头看着Bill，他的眼神其实只是一种探究——并没有引诱的意思。Bill按住他肩膀，把他推倒在床上，Holden两手抓住床头板，还没来得及调整姿势，Bill就拽开他的腿操了他。Holden以为自己会感觉到得意，或者是某种终于占了上风的感觉，然而他的诧异远远大于满足感。他喜欢这样，他和别的omega并无不同，就好像他并未竭尽全力去否定自己身体的一部分——在Bill进入他时，他发出了喜不自胜的，嘶哑的催促声音，张腿盘住对方的腰。“你制造了压力因素，”Bill的嗓子同样哑着，Holden仿佛隔着一段距离听到他在咬牙切齿地说话，“所以你赢了。研究工作终于有了回报。”

“我在高兴。我看起来不高兴吗？”

“你看起来，”Bill端详着他，“就好像你刚意识到自己是谁，然后那把你击垮了。”

“我会试着高兴起来的，”Holden像一个淋雨太久的人那样浑身发抖，但他的声音保持着自己都难以相信的理智，“我会告诉Debbie‘试驾’的成功。我该提到她吗？我能在这个时候吻你吗？”

他已经做好准备，Bill会像看怪物一样看着他了。像他过去碰到的alpha一样。但Bill了悟地看着他，低头吻了吻他，像在安慰一只小动物。Holden被融化了，他那一刻有种不安的感觉，似乎进了陷阱的是他自己，但抽身而退已经来不及了。


	4. Chapter 4

“为什么我们不能谈论性？性在这些犯罪里占了很大比重，不是吗？如果我们永远不把抑制剂拿出来讨论，我们怎么知道一个alpha为什么那么做？一个像Monte Rissell那样的Alpha为什么强奸杀害了四名女子？”

一个巡警举起手来，Bill看见Holden转向他。“因为omega们引诱了他们，对吗？”

“而那又是因为什么？”Holden锲而不舍地追问下去，Bill在内心暗自叹了口气。

“因为他们有……他们处在……我的意思是说……”高大的男人脸涨得通红，拳头因为难堪攥紧了，教室里响起一阵窃笑。

“我想他的意思是，因为他们碰到了处在发情期的omega，但先生们，四名Rissell杀害的女性中，只有一名是处在发情期的omega，这一点又怎么解释？他们自找的，对吗？这真的能解释一切？据Rissell自己透露，其中一名他‘选择’的女性使用了抑制剂，但这并没有阻止他要做的事。她是个单亲母亲，已经结合，使用了抑制剂，她没有做任何人们所说的‘点燃’alpha的一切行为，然而Rissell强奸然后捅死了她。这也是自然规律？”

教室里后排有人吐了口唾沫。“那婊子养的生来就不正常。”一个声音骂道。

“你可以这么认为，”Holden看着他们，眼角余光却瞥向Bill，“或者，也许有些东西诱发了Rissell选择的作案手法，我们把它叫做‘压力因素’。比如，在这个案子里，Rissell的女友给他写了一封分手信就是一个压力因素，比如他在树林里碰到的第一个受害者是个自主使用抑制剂的妓女，这也是个压力因素。如果我们能够弄清像自主抑制这一类行为对Rissell这类alpha的影响，或许我们能够更清楚地预测他们的行动——”

“抱歉，什么？”一个站在屋子角落里，警探装扮的人举起手，“你的意思是为了抓到这家伙，我们都得先变成唧唧歪歪的婊子？你很清楚我们的执法队伍里没有一个omega那样的娘娘腔，别说在这里，在罗克城，就算是在达拉斯也没有——你这算哪门子的破案技术？”

Holden被刺痛了，Bill能看得出来。“如果你听听他们要说什么，我是说那些‘娘娘腔们’，先生们，”Holden承受住了压力，Bill看见他在努力挺直腰杆，“我们也许更能理解他们——我的意思是我们，alpha们。谁知道呢，说不定我们能学到一些关于自身的东西。”

Bill抓住这个时机插话，因为在场的所有人脸色都沉了下去。“我想Ford探员的意思是说……”Bill滔滔不绝，用他沉稳的话语盖住Holden那番使人不安的演讲。Holden愕然看着他，随后望向的学员们，似乎刚意识到他们是些什么人。接下来，Holden没有再开口。

“他们都是些绑定了的alpha，有的已经结婚二十年了，”在餐厅里，Bill对Holden语重心长地说，“对这些人，你可不能提什么‘麻烦尊重一下你身边的omega’，他们大部分都不知道自主抑制是什么，omega在他们身边一直被视而不见，要么就是性欲的合理对象。下一次你得事先了解你的听众，如果你老这么做，会有老资格的条子嗅出你有问题的。”

“你的意思是发现我是个omega？”Holden小声快速地说，语气尖刻而沮丧，“我搞不懂，这些人都是干了十多二十年警务工作的好人，但在他们看来，如果哪个omega受到了跟踪伤害，就肯定是alpha受到了引诱。倘若他们发现我是谁，大概也会认为我是咎由自取。”  
Bill瞪着他。“你说话太偏激了。”

“不，”Holden闷闷不乐地搅动着杯子里的吸管，“如果我被人强暴了，再把尸体扔到罗克城警局的停车场上，那罗克城警局也会认为是我自己的错——因为很显然，一个omega是对这支能干的队伍的侮辱。”

Bill把他手里的吸管抽出来，阻止他再进一步搅碎那些融化的冰块。“他们闻不到你，这里的人认为omega都是那种隔着一百码就能认出来的家伙，算你走运。如果你真的那么担心，Holden，和坐在你对面的alpha绑定就是了。”Holden抗议地皱着眉头，Bill晃晃自己杯子里的酒，对他指了指他的身后，Holden扭头看见刚才那个管omega叫“唧唧歪歪的婊子”的探员正在朝他们走来，立刻紧张起来，Bill听见他丧气地低语了一句“糟糕”。

“冷静点，他好像不是为你的事来的，”Bill压下Holden的嘟囔，“他看上去有话要说。”

警探Harries给他们看了自己的证件，在Bill对面坐了下来。“先生们，你们也许认识弗吉尼亚州立监狱的狱警Ted，他是我的小舅子，是他建议我来找你们的。”他说到这里却又停下不往下说了，Holden热切地，长时间地看着他的脸，似乎那能挖出他的一切秘密。Bill暗笑Holden似乎忘了这个人十分钟前还侮辱过他，不过话说回来，这就是Holden。Harries从Bill手里接过烟，凑到Bill手上的打火机点燃，吸了一口，两手交垂坐着，陷入了沉思。

“抱歉，”他回过神来以后说，“先生们，我走神了。我最近碰到了一桩案子，正好这位先生刚才提到了omega的问题……让我这么说吧，警探们，百分之八十的时间，我们要找的都是一个alpha，对吗？一个未绑定的alpha，或者心怀积怨的情人。但这一次，我必须得大胆说句冒犯人的话，我认为我们要找的是一个omega。那就是为什么我需要你们的意见。”  
Holden激动起来，他开口时声音变了。“你认为一个omega有能力激情杀人？”

“Holden。”Bill马上阻止他。

“不，没关系，”罗克城的警探还沉浸在自己的思绪中，“我们通常假设的疑犯都是alpha，因为alpha在力量上更胜一筹，而且在行动上更有优势，没有经过绑定的alpha决定权上更为自由——我反正知道我刚升任警探的时候，百分之九十以上结案的案犯都是alpha。”

Harries伸手弹烟灰，脸色阴沉，Bill与Holden对视了一眼，最后还是Bill打破了沉默。“那么是什么使你认为这是个omega？”Harries深深叹了口气，隔着烟雾凝视着他们，把他们一个个看过来，最后颤抖着手去摸夹克外套里的一叠照片。“这个，先生们。”他说。

Bill伸手去接照片，但Holden抢先把它们抓了过去。他快速翻看着案发现场快照，一张接着一张，Bill根据他的脸色便能大概猜出发生了什么事。“受害者全是alpha，”Holden对Bill低声解释道，“凶手损毁了他们的——性器官，在照片里他们全都处在成结后不久的阶段，凶手还割去了他们的眼睛。”Bill叼着烟皱着眉头接过照片，Holden开始紧张起来了，因为Bill发现他在无意识地把杯子转来转去，食指敲着杯子朝向自己的那一侧，看着Bill。

“他说的一点也没错，”对方诧异地看Holden一眼，“但大部分人无法看出成结这一点，那还是法医检验出来的。如果你不介意的话，警探，能告诉我你是怎么看出来的吗？”

Holden犹豫着该说什么，Bill替他回答了。“Ford探员有种直觉，”Bill警告地瞥了Holden一眼，“他只是侥幸猜对了。这么说，受害者全是未绑定的alpha？有任何线索吗？”

对方摇头。“没有任何靠得住的线索，起初我们排查了所有死者认识的alpha，认为这有可能是仇杀，但他们全都没有动机，要么就有不在场证明，而且一个alpha不可能干得出这个——我是说成结那部分。这是一个omega导致的，要么他在和一个alpha一起干。”

“就算是omega，这也很可能是个男人，”Bill仔细审视那些照片，“一个女性omega从体力来说做不到这个。”

“这正是我的想法，然后你们就来了，”罗克城的警探说，“我想听听你们是怎么看的。”

“不，他单独行事，”Holden陷入自己的思绪当中，眼神变得虚无缥缈，“他太厌恶alpha了，无法和他们搭档——尽管一开始的时候他考虑过。那是他的实验阶段，没能和他合作起来的alpha都被他练习杀掉了，他没操他们，也许是因为过分轻蔑，也许认为自己比他们高出一等……关于性器官的侮辱是后来才开始的，有什么刺激了他，我们还不能确定那是什么。他引诱他们，让他们兴起，杀害他们——就在他们快要在他体内成结以前。然后割下他们的性器官，作为一种象征性的胜利，一种纪念品，就像Brudos的那些照片和高跟鞋。”

“但生理性来说，那是不可能的，”Harries愕然半天后回答，“一个omega在alpha在自己体内成结时应该毫无反抗能力才对，就算并非如此，事后他也仍然和这个alpha保持着情感上的依赖而无法做出这种事——和他们吵架，也许。但杀害他们？割下他们的性器官？假如你说的是对的，那将会是一种什么样的仇恨啊……我们又怎么知道他怎么挑选受害人？”

Holden小幅度点了点头，那动作让他正经得让人捧腹。“这一点我们目前还不能回答你，Harries警探，但调查那些受害者认识的omega——不是酒吧偶遇或者搭讪时认识那种，不，我们这个凶手很小心，经过长时间的观察选择受害人。我反正会的，如果我是他的话。”

Harries皱起眉头，望向Bill。“他这是什么意思？如果他是他的话？”Bill憋了一肚子火，但又不好发作。Holden似乎知道自己失言，清了清嗓子却又不敢再开口。他不着痕迹朝后坐了一些，双臂伸直，两手并拢夹在双膝内侧，好像他预料到这样示弱的姿势对Bill有用。

“只是换位思考，”Bill很勉强地微笑一下，告诉对方，“那是我们在匡提科教授的技巧之一。”

Harries半信半疑地点点头，望向Holden，最后收回自己的视线。“非常感谢，先生们，”他站起来，抽走账单，“如果有什么最新的进展，我会让你们知道的。祝你们一路顺风。”

他们起身离开，Bill打开车尾箱把行李放进去时，Holden站在他身后。Bill一转身就看到了他，他认生地看着Bill，好像他们这是第一次见面。“我不打算对此说些什么。”Bill说。

“我知道。”Holden轻声说。

Bill绕过他，砰一声合上车尾箱。Holden站在原地手足无措，过了一阵才上车。车子发动后，Bill过了很长一段时间才开口。“他们不会那么做的。”

“做什么？”

“把你的尸体仍在警局停车场，”Bill朝他投来一瞥，“我刚被招募进来的时候，如果队伍里被发现了一个这样的人，你知道他们会怎么做吗？在公众淋浴间堵住他，逼他承认他是个omega，他们甚至用不着动用武力，因为在发情期的时候，这个被识破的倒霉家伙简直无处可藏。” 

“是个介入点，”Holden凝神思索，看着挡风玻璃前方，“你认为我们要找的这个omega有可能是执法队伍里的人吗？也许他被取录了，却因为身体机能的原因没能通过测试？”

“Holden，操，”Bill感到好笑，“谁说到关于测试的问题了？我指的是你自己的事。”

“明白了。”Holden匆忙而敷衍地说，却还在本子上记着什么。Bill警惕地打量着他。

“刚才的那种行为——瞧？那就是我所说的‘过于复杂’——为什么你要把你的人生弄成那样？还是你以为这里是罗克城，没人会认出你是个打了抑制剂的omega？”

“我没有打，”Holden快速朝他看了一眼，俨然现在才意识到他们在谈的事情与自己有关，“我没有打抑制剂，我很抱歉我骗了你，Bill。但我想更了解omega的行为会如何影响像Ed Kemper这样的alpha——不在发情期采访Ed就无法了解这个，这是个难得的机会。”

Bill既震惊，愤怒又为他感到可怕。“你打算在发情的时候拜访Ed Kemper？”

“为什么不能，”Holden说，“我们在其他alpha杀手那里也试过，比如说Monte，他就没有表现出什么问题，还有Dwight，他也是个alpha，虽然能力比较弱。他们全都没绑定过。”

“你他妈疯了，”Bill很生气，“你对他们入迷了，对吧？”

Holden不置可否，但Bill认出了他眼里那种疯狂的眼神。“你是怎么通过SED筛选测试的？他们招募你的时候，难道没有认出你是个omega？在匡提科受训的时候也没有？”

“我没和任何alpha交易过，如果这是你要问的，”Holden冷静地说，“你大概是第一个。关键在于没有人认为一个omega会伪装自己加入执法机构，没有人想过去怀疑——这就是为什么我卷进了人质谈判的工作当中，因为他们认为我不像其他alpha那样咄咄逼人。我告诉过你我第一次谈判的时候吗？”

Bill板着脸，他有种预感Holden会说出什么惊人的话来，但Holden思考了很久，像在回忆什么，最后摇了摇头。“我把车停好以后，拿手指操了自己，我永远弄不清的是我那晚到底有没有爽到——我确实高潮了，因为绑匪是个凶悍的alpha。但他甚至都没有碰我。”

“哈。”Bill说。

他们像往常一样找了家汽车旅馆。Holden坐下来时还在看那些照片，思考着罗克城那档子事。Bill把自己的外套挂好，过去把手放在他肩膀上，捏了一下，Holden自动放下照片站起来，走进浴室去刷牙洗脸。Bill在床上躺下，睡意袭来，他不一会就睡着了。他是被床上的响动弄醒的，Holden爬上了他的床。Bill盯着Holden的脸，一时间仍未完全清醒过来——他梦见了罗克城的那些照片——Holden坐到了他的床边，表情严肃得算不上是挑逗。

“我还在想罗克城的事，”Holden说，“如果你碰上了一个这样的Omega，你会怎么办？”

Bill轻蔑地哼了一声。“我会狠狠打他一顿屁股。”

“你会吗？”

“我会的。”

“以哪种方式？”

“你不会想知道的。”

“也许我就是想呢。”

“这是某种情景模拟吗，Ford探员？因为我他妈不知道。”

“我也不知道。但难道你不想知道？”Holden这句话驱走了他的最后一丝睡意。


	5. Chapter 5

Holden觉得自己听起来很吵，他扮演的角色令自己倒胃口。但他还是坚持了下去，不管Bill在不在这，他认为这是种胜利——即使Bill拒绝参与，他也能做到。

“于是他下车搜查她的包，他从她的包里抖出一支抑制剂，你明白我要说什么吗？他抖出一支抑制剂！全场大笑，因为那在屏幕上看起来像针管。在我上学的时候，所有这些十五毫升一支的东西装在旧药瓶里，或者眼药水盒子里，像大麻点心，你一眼能看出来，但谁也不会去注意。然而显然，在哥伦比亚公司的这部电影里，它成了个笑话，某种不能提的东西，像是桂河大桥，就像是——”

“水门事件。James McCord。”Ed说，他在往杯子里面加牛奶。

“就是如此，”Holden把手指揸开，按在桌子上，像在确认一个观点，“重点是，他对她说——而我永远不会忘了他当时说了什么——‘如果这对你来说这么重要，’他说，‘你为什么不使用它呢？难道你宁愿我使用它吗！’她哭起来，不，是真的，她哭起来了。她双手盖在脸上，从指缝之间说‘别这样，Fred’，对话还在继续，“别怎么样，”他继续说——诸如此类的对话。但我已经看到前排有人站起来离开了影院。”

“不！”Ed的声音让Holden缩了一下，如同有人把手突然搁到他肩膀上一样。

“是的，就是这样，”Holden激烈打断对方，似要争论什么，“等我明白过来时，已经晚了。他是个omega，而她不是，它用一种非常微妙的方式讲述了这件事。我感觉受到了侮辱，你知道，被邀请观看这种电影。但还有一件事情我同样搞不懂——那就是在我知道将会发生什么以后，包括后面的情节和整部电影的结局——我为什么不站起来离开。”

“我听见你说的了，”Ed端着杯子回到座位上来，“她的尸体从未被找到，对吗？”

“在电影里，是的，”Holden的脸色突然像在羞愧，“你觉得那是我当时没离开的原因吗？因为我想看到她发生点什么事？天哪，对不起，我忘了我在哪了——我不该说这个的。”

“没关系，”Ed坐下来，把杯子推给他，“你认为她是故意邀请你去看这部电影的，这个你在酒吧里碰到的姑娘。她还摸清了你的反应，这就是你为什么对整件事情如此反感的原因。但你不想离开，那会正中她下怀。如果你当时从那里站起来走开，她就能看到你难堪的反应。”

“你认为是这样？”Holden抓过杯子，在手里端详着却并不端起来喝，“上帝，我还以为是别的什么原因，也许我想看完这个故事。更糟糕的是，也许我就希望看女主人公发生点什么事，以此满足我的报复心理——为什么你这样看着我？”

“你为什么看起来这么亢奋？”Ed慢条斯理地说，“亢奋，焦虑，紧张——你看上去有什么不一样了。如果我闻到了Omega的发情期气味，我会吐的，那就是我对omega的本能生理反应，也是唯一的反应，我没有闻到你的任何气味，然而你给人的感觉非常地迫不及待。”

Holden现在喝了一口咖啡，并且尽可能自然地吞下去。“迫不及待？”他勉强笑了一下。

“所有的omega在发情期都有的一种表情，但不是面貌特征，而是解剖学上的某种东西，”Ed平静的眼底空无一物，看着他，“如果你肢解过一个发情期的omega，就会知道根本没有任何神秘的东西，不过是腺体，荷尔蒙，一堆肌肉和软骨而已。我把母亲的腺体扔进了垃圾处理器，因为那是她身上我希望能永远闭嘴的东西，我说‘看，这下你永远满足了吧，和金属绑定在一起的感觉爽吗？’你有同样的表现，所以我将大胆地猜测：你现在发情了。”

Holden快速在笔记本的一页上写下什么，再抬头时，Ed脸上几乎没有更换过表情。“我是吗？”Holden在一阵沉默后说。他在苦笑。

“如果你自己不确定的话，”Ed站起来，把手放在他的喉咙上，“我可以告诉你。这儿，你感觉到了吗？这下面就是腺体。如果一个Alpha把手放在这里，像我现在这样，你会感觉到一种压力——感觉到了吗？”Holden咽下喉咙深处的一阵颤栗，他觉得自己像是一扇蒙尘的玻璃窗，极不情愿地被一闪而逝的车灯光线照亮了，而且即将被同一种光线刺穿。光穿过泥污和尘土，缓慢地抵达那一片冰冷的中心。恐惧使得他的双膝发软，他开始怀疑自己等会是否还能站起来，但他晕晕乎乎的头脑质疑这种怀疑是不必要的，因为伴随着那种酸软的投降倾向一并到来的，还有躯体深处的甜蜜感。为了抑制住失态，Holden闭紧了嘴唇。

他在能动的范围内点了点头，Ed一根一根地松开手指，转而拾起桌上被Holden遗忘的笔。他低头若有所思地看着那支笔。“个人来说，我无法标记Omega，感谢我母亲的馈赠，”Kemper转动那支笔，“但我总想摸到那条驯服和反抗之间的界限，那是一种和追求死亡差不多的冲动。所有的alpha都对此感到难以抗拒，但我和他们不一样，我知道omega们不喜欢我，所以我在干这事时没有什么道德上的压力。比如，我现在可以叫你自己拿起笔，扎破你自己的腺体，而你也不会反抗——你能分清服从和胁迫的界限吗，如果我这么要求你的话？” Holden刻意不去看那支笔，他的手从桌上垂下来，攥紧自己的领带。Kemper把笔还给他的时候，他几乎没有勇气去接。他用尽了全身的力量站起来，但双腿仍然软得像在棉花上行走。他按下录音机的停止键。Kemper看他的样子像在自得其乐，他坐下来时，庞大的身躯使得椅子发出了刺耳的声音，那声音像是隔了一道墙进入Holden的意识里。

“噢，”Kemper友好地瞧着他，“你有反应了吗？需要叫人拿点抑制剂过来吗？我可以叫Coop去找Alex，不过我不知道他今天是否当值。这里的抑制剂是给有配偶探视权利的囚犯的，我不清楚剂量和浓度是否和外面的一致。不？你确定不需要？那么好吧。”

Holden在监狱大门外看到Bill的车了。他走到大门外，Bill探出头看他一眼。Holden默默挎着录音机，他觉得自己的脸色恐怕很不自然，不过Bill没有说什么。Holden先把录音机放到后座上，再绕过车头来到副驾驶座位，打开车门上了车。Bill默默盯着前面开车。

“你没事吧？全都录下来了？”Holden没有回答，他看了看自己：两只手插在口袋里。

“你真的录下来了？靠，”Bill抽了口烟，弹掉烟灰，“Carr博士不会高兴你这么做的，我告诉你吧，哪怕她有万分之一的预感你是个omega，她也不会同意的。我们就别提Shepard了，他会气得跳到屋顶上去的——Holden？你还好吗？”Holden木偶一般转过头，看见Bill正担忧地看着他，Holden蠕动着嘴唇想说点什么，但他觉得很冷，然后他抖了起来。他想叫自己别再发抖，然而紧张过去以后全身一阵疲倦。他蜷进座椅里，喉咙被什么撕扯着。

他眼睛看着Bill，却根本似乎没接收到影像。他此刻仍然处在震惊当中，眼眶渐渐涌上湿润。

Bill皱眉扔掉那根抽了一半的香烟。“Holden？你想让我打电话给Debbie吗？”

“不，”Holden好久才发应过来Bill说的话，“别打给Debbie。我没事，Bill，我只是需要——”他恍惚中稍微有点惊讶，自己的声音虚弱而怪异，像猫叫一样，他强打起精神又说，“——需要找个地方冷静一下。我们能尽快离开这里吗？我不在乎什么地方，只要离开这里。我闻起来还带着Ed Kemper的气味。”Bill没问，只是像在检查他是否还能运转那样捏了捏他的左边肩膀——Holden差点呻吟起来，他的腺体还在发热——然后把车倒出了路面。

他稍微清醒些以后，发现自己躺在汽车旅馆的一张靠窗的床上，对面是小得不能再小的浴室，窗外则是旅馆六角形的招牌。Bill坐在另一张床上，抽着烟，烟灰缸里已经铺了一层烟灰，在黑暗中是暗蓝色的。“我告诉过你这种事会发生，我说过没有？”Bill说道，口气好像Holden的父亲，“我说了，最好不要在发情的时候跑到Kemper那里去。我这么说的时候，Holden，我不是在担心他，我是在担心你。他现在不仅知道你是个omega，而且知道你的痛处——你还没结合，你的特立独行的女朋友，还有你自以为游刃有余的对Alpha的态度。”

Holden感到无助，他在床上小心翻了个身，迷惘地看着天花板。“你怎么样了？”Bill说。

他没回答。Bill狠狠按灭烟，他这次气的不轻。“或者我们也可以不说话耗到天亮。”Bill愤懑地说。Holden沉默了一会，为了聚积起说话的力气，他不敢碰到自己身体的任何部分。

“我是否——我——”Holden看着Bill。

“你湿了，”Bill无情地说，“你从Vacaville出来就硬了，弄湿了汽车座椅和这里的床单。事实证明你对自己根本不了解，否则就不会做出这种事了，我还有个坏消息告诉你，我以前见过这种事情，要是不找个alpha绑定，下次会更难受的。”

Holden坦率地与Bill对视。“我现在已经够难受的了。”他用挫败而沮丧的口吻低声说。

“如果你现在和我提罗克城的omega谋杀案，”Bill不快地说，“我会踢你的屁股。不管你和Kemper谈完以后对案子有什么新想法，我现在不想知道。还有，想想怎么和Shepard说吧——半个Vacaville都听说了今天发生的事，没等我们坐飞机回去，他就会知道了。”

Holden受刺激之下坐了起来，随后他离开了自己的床。Bill盯着他的一举一动，脸色越来越不耐烦。“你在干什么？”Bill冷着脸说。Holden坐到Bill的那张床上，坐在他旁边。

Holden低头看自己的双手，良久以后，他慢慢抬起头，转过去看着Bill。“想也别想。”

“你会后悔的。”Bill最后说了一句。

“没有什么能比现在更糟了。”Holden告诉他。

然而他在Bill刚进来时就后悔了， Ed Kemper在他的意识里作祟，他说的那些话好像还在Holden的脑子里窃窃私语，让惭愧潮水一般地涌上来。他把手搭在Bill的肩膀上，内心有点微弱的希望，也许Bill会注意到他的肢体语言，然后会叫停今天晚上的一切，但Bill把他干开以后他喜悦地夹紧了对方的阴茎，舒适感让他把一切忘了——他从未在湿润的状态下被人操过，即使是在发情期他也总是缺少润滑的，让alpha不太满意的那种omega，技巧不行，而且颇为死板。有时候他怀疑自己只能在自尊心方面满足他们——让他们摧毁他的那种自恃感，并且短暂地赢得上风。但今天晚上和Bill的感觉却并不一样：他深陷其中了。


End file.
